Luhan & Oh Sehun
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [HunHan] Ketika Sehun meninggalkan Luhan tanpa alasan./Shounen-ai/


**Tittle : ****Luhan & Oh Sehun**

**By : 82NineNine (Mega)**

**Warning : Boys' Love - Shounen-Ai, Slash, AU, OOC**

.

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan nama, tokoh, karakter, peristiwa, tempat, dan kejadian hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

Waktu terasa begitu lambat ..

Hari-hari kujalani tanpa dirimu ..

Kini diriku bagaikan debu yang diterpa angin ..

Tak berdaya .. hanya bisa mengikuti kemana angin itu pergi ..

Kuingin kau menjadi malaikat tak bersayap untukku ..

Menjagaku selalu .. Menemaniku ..

Tapi mengapa kau menghilang ? Menjauh dariku ? ..

Membiarkanku sendiri ? ..

Jika diriku adalah seekor kupu-kupu, maka aku akan terbang tinggi dengan sayapku yang indah. Mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Tak perlu cemas kehilanganmu.

Kuratapi sepasang mata dan mulut mungil yang memancarkan kerinduan dalam dari sebuah gantungan kunci rusa berselimut bulu berwarna coklat dengan bentuk hati yang melekat di tubuhnya bertuliskan "_I Love __Xiao Lu_" Ya. Gantungan kunci itu adalah kenangan terakhir yang diberikan kekasihku tercinta sebelum pergi meninggalkanku yang saat ini tak berdaya tanpa kehadirannya.

Kulihat cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela kamarku yang masih menyisakan butiran-butiran air bening akibat hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi kemarin malam. Butiran-butiran air itu kini menemaniku yang sedari tadi memandangi wajah gantungan kunci rusa kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah jendala transparan itu.

Kupusatkan perhatianku pada sebatang mawar putih yang masih dalam keadaan basah dengan pot yang menegakkannya sehingga tampak berdiri kokoh. Ditambah juga dengan biasan sinar matahari yang mengarah ke tubuhnya sehingga tampak seperti kristal.

Perlahan, kubuka memori ingatanku yang dipenuhi dengan dirinya.

Pemandangan indah taman kota Seoul membuatku tak bisa melupakan tempat ini.

"_Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows_". Itulah judul novel terjemahan yang saat ini kupegang di depan dadaku. Aku memang tak begitu menyukai novel romantis. Benda yang kini berada dalam dekapan tanganku ini kudapatkan dari sebuah toko buku yang tak jauh dari taman.

Langkahku terhenti ketika kutemukan sebuah bangku kecil di pinggiran taman. Bangku kecil berwarna putih pucat. Kulihat di bangku itu ada seorang lelaki berkulit putih seputih susu. Ia memakai kaos putih dan jaket abu-abu serta celana jeans hitam.

Kududuki bangku kecil itu dan otomatis aku berada di samping lelaki yang sedari tapi seperti menuliskan sesuatu di _handphone_nya. Kubuka novel yang baru saja kubeli. Bola mataku mulai bergerak membaca dengan detail isi novel itu di halaman pertama dan mencoba memahami ceritanya.

Sesekali kulirik lelaki disampingku.

Oh Tuhan ...

Mengapa dia begitu tampan ...

Tak kusadari, air mata mengalir di atas pipiku. Menghancurkan benteng pertahanan hati. Gantungan kunci rusa yang dinamai "_Little Deer_" oleh kekasihku ini sudah memperoleh setetes air mataku. Bulu coklatnyapun kini sudah basah.

Kini perhatianku tertuju pada sebuah foto berbingkai bentuk hati yang terpasang di atas meja kamarku. Foto itu adalah salah satu dari berbagai benda di kamarku yang merupakan hadiah dari kekasihku.

Luhan menyukainya.

Luhan menyukai lelaki tampan itu.

Luhan suka senyumnya.

Luhan suka semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Dia sering memelukku dari belakang.

Dia sering mencium pipiku.

Dia sering mencubit pipiku .

Dia sering ini, sering itu

Lagi-lagi kenangan indah tentangnya terlintas di benakku.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tidak?" Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menatapku lekat. Membuatku tersadar akan lamunanku.

"Kau melamunkanku, ya? Yahhh .. kuakui saja aku memang tampan."

"Kau ini. Mengapa tingkat percaya dirimu sangat tinggi?"

"Seperti tidak tau aku saja. Bagaimana bubble teanya?"

"Manis."

"Jujur. Kuakui saja. Wajahmu lebih manis dari bubble tea ini."

Dia menyeruput pelan bubble tea yang ada di hadapannya. Sementara aku? Yahh .. Kurasa wajahku ini sudah memerah seperti tomat. Bahkan mungkin saja lebih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berfoto disini?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur keluar dari bibir manisnya membuatku menghentikan aktivitasku meminum bubble tea.

"Eh? Di _café_ seperti ini?"

"Kau pikir mau dimana lagi? Ayo!"

Dia berusaha menarik kursi yang kududuki agar berada di sampingnya.

Dan ...

Kami berpose. Dengan background sebuah _cafe_.

Jujur saja. Aku sedikit merasa malu. Bagaimana tidak. Saat kami berpose dia malah mencium pipiku. Apalagi aku ini adalah seorang lelaki. Dan, dia juga lelaki. Terasa aneh bukan? Dan aku yakin banyak mata yang memandangi kami berdua. Tentu saja. Dia mencium pipiku. Di _cafe_. Tempat umum. Berani-beraninya dia seperti itu. Tapi aku juga senang. Kuakui saja. Dia bilang, aku ini adalah _first_ _kiss_nya. Tepat saat kami memutuskan untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan - terlarang mungkin.

Semua itu hanyalah tinggal kenangan. Kenangan terindah yang pernah terukir di hidupku.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa melumpuhkan hatinya. Meski hanya sementara. Aku tak yakin aku bisa melumpuhkannya untuk selamanya.

Air mata semakin mengalir deras tak tentu arah. Mengapa ia bisa meninggalkanku tanpa alasan. Apa aku kurang tampan untuknya? Apa aku pernah menyakitinya?

Bagaimana dia sekarang? Seperti apa dia sekarang? Masih ingatkah dia padaku?

Masih ingatkah dia padaku yang selalu mengikutinya?

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki yang lemas menuntunku menuju sebuah halte bis. Menanti kehadiran bis di malam hari seperti ini. Suasana halte sedikit lebih sepi. Kulihat sebuah benda melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul 07.44 p.m. Kududuk termenung. Mencoba menghilangkan semua kenangan tentangnya. Tapi tak bisa.

Apakah aku terlalu mencintainya? Haruskah aku jatuh kepada seseorang yang ber_gender_ sama denganku? Ini ... sedikit tidak adil. Meskipun tak sedikit dari temanku yang seperti diriku ini. Yahhh .. menyukai seseorang yang ber_gender_ sama dengan dirinya.

Mata merahku menatap sayu sepasang kekasih yang juga ber_gender_ sama. Sang lelaki yang lebih tinggi merangkul lelaki yang sedikit lebih pendek itu. Mesra sekali.

Beruntungnya aku seandainya memiliki lelaki tinggi itu.

Tak kusadari sebuah bis berhenti di depan halte yang kini kutempati. Aku mulai langkahkan kaki menuju bis itu. Dua lelaki yang bermesraan tadi, mereka juga menaiki bis itu. Akankah mereka akan bermesraan juga di bis?

Sebuah bangku kosong dekat kaca jendela dalam bis itu kududuki. Kutatap miris keadaan luar yang dihalangi oleh jendela bis itu. Butiran-butiran air masih melekat di kaca bis. Karena hujan kemarin malam. Apakah petugas bis tidak membersihkannya? Ckckckckckck, menyedihkan.

Hey! Kau Luhan! Cobalah kau berhenti menangis. Aku kesal melihatmu seperti ini terus. Aku tau kau pasti merindukannya. Tapi aku tak ingin kau dipandang lemah oleh orang-orang di sekitarmu. Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Apa ada yang menangis di antara mereka?

Semuanya justru bertolak belakang. Air mata semakin deras. Sederas hujan kemarin malam.

Bis yang kini kunaiki berhenti di depan halte bis selanjutnya. Tak peduli siapakah yang ingin naik ke bis ini. Tanganku mulai bergerak-gerak membuka _handphone_ku. Senyuman manis itu terpasang sebagai _wallpaper_ dalam _handphone_. Kulit putih bersih mata sipit dengan bibir berwarna pink.

Setetes air mata berhasil mendarat di layar _handphone_ milikku. Membuat wajah tampannya terlihat kurang jelas. Meski hanya di foto.

"Boleh aku duduk disini ?" Suara itu adalah suara seorang lelaki.

"Boleh." Mataku tak bergerak dari layar _handphone_. Aku tak berniat untuk menoleh ke arah lelaki tadi. Dan akhirnya ia duduk di sampingku.

Pandanganku kualihkan ke luar jendela. Berbagai jenis toko dilewati bis ini. Entah ada dimana bis yang kini kutumpangi. Aku sama sekali tak berselera menolehkan kepalaku kearah lelaki itu. Bagaimana wajah lelaki itu, tampan atau tidak, aku tak peduli.

"Apakah kau sedang menangis?" Tanya lelaki disampingku yang sepertinya memulai pembicaraan kami.

"Menurutmu?" Jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jika aku boleh tau. Mengapa kau menangis?"

"Ini rumit."

"Aku yakin aku bisa mengerti."

"Aku ... aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang mungkin masih sebagai kekasihku. Sudah setahun dia meninggalkanku. Yahhh .. mungkin kau pikir setahun itu waktu yang singkat. Tapi tidak untukku. Dia pergi tanpa alasan. Sama sekali tak ada alasan. Sepertinya aku punya banyak salah terhadapnya."

"Menurutmu? Kau punya banyak salah kepadanya?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau aku jadi orang itu, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Kulihat dari wajahmu kau bukan orang dengan tipe seperti itu. Bodoh sekali perempuan itu."

"Dia bukan perempuan. Dia lelaki."

"Eh? Tak masalah. Kekasihku juga seorang lelaki."

Pembicaraanku dengan lelaki itu terhenti. Terhenti pula air mataku. Perkataanya tadi sedikit membuatku merasa lebih tenang. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Wajahnya menunduk sambil matanya memandang kebawah.

Astaga! Mataku membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang ada disampingku sejak tadi. Dia? Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin ini hanya halusinasiku saja. Tidak mungkin. Kepalaku menggeleng-geleng.

Kembali aku menatap keadaan luar jendela. Lagi-lagi kepalaku menggeleng. Bis berhenti lagi. Tak tau dimana. Orang-orang berhamburan keluar bis. Mataku kembali melirik kembali ke tempat duduk lelaki itu. Dan sekarang, dia tak ada. Ternyata benar. Hanya halusinasi.

Sekitar 15 Menit aku di bis. Sampailah aku ditempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Taman kota Seoul. Taman yang penuh kenangan, dengan lampu-lampu berpijar menghiasinya. Malam hari taman ini terlihat lebih indah. Kududuk di sebuah bangku kecil. Ya, bangku dimana pertama kali aku melihatnya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Masih Sama. Posisi bangku kecilnya pun sama. Tidak bergeser 1 senti pun.

Tempat indah ini meninggalkan banyak kenangan. Di tempat inilah dia menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Taman ini kini dipenuhi dengan salju putih. Salju putih. Sehun sangat menyukainya. Ya, Sehun kekasihku menyukai warna putih. Entah apa penyebabnya. Mungkin karena ia menyesuaikan dengan warna kulitnya yang sangat putih. Dan salju itulah yang kini menemaniku.

Salju turun kian lebatnya ..

Pengunjung taman mulai menghilang perlahan ...

Salahkah aku menyukainya? Salahkah aku mencintainya? Salahkah aku menyayanginya ?

Mungkin.

Lihatlah dirimu Luhan! Kau ini lelaki, dan dia juga lelaki.

Harusnya kau menyadarinya sejak dulu.

Dan kau Sehun, mengapa kau selalu hadir dalam pikiranku?

Mengapa kau selalu ...

Berbagai bayangan muncul di kepalaku. Bayangan tentangnya. Bayangan tentang seorang Oh Sehun.

Apa Sehun meninggalkanku karena ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?

Apa Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih lain?

Apa Sehun sudah melupakanku?

Mungkin.

Pasti dia sekarang sudah menjadi lelaki normal. Ulangi! Menjadi lelaki normal.

Sekarang dia tak mungkin menyukaiku lagi.

Sekarang pasti dia menyukai perempuan.

Kututupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku agar tak terlihat oleh para pengunjung taman meski telah semakin sedikit. Mataku dalam keadaan bengkak. Menahan semua air mata yang memberontak.

Keberanian membuatku membuka tangan. Kulihat semuanya buram.

Seorang lelaki yang sangat tak asing bagiku lewat di depanku. Ia terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di _handphone_nya. Sama seperti yang Sehun lakukan dulu. Membuatku semakin ingin menjatuhkan air mata. Astaga! Apa dia Sehun? Apa di Oh Sehun? Apa dia Oh Sehun yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihku?

Tanpa pikir panjang ku berlari ke arahnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Terasa hangat, ama seperti pelukan pertamaku dengannya. Meski salju turun dengan lebatnya.

Kurasa dia ingin melepaskan pelukan ini.

Dan ternyata benar.

"Kau siapa ?"

Seakan ada petir yang menyambar hatiku. Mendung hitam menyelimuti awan hati. Kelam. Gelap. Gelap gulita. Membuat hatiku hancur berkeping-keping sampai tak terhitung berapa kepingan. Ternyata benar atas apa yang kupikirkan selama ini. Ia telah melupakanku. Aku seperti sudah mati untuknya. Oh Sehun, kembalilah padaku, aku sangat merindukanmu.

"Kau lupa denganku? Aku Luhan! Luhan kekasihmu. Kau Sehun 'kan?" Kugoyahkan tubuhnya. Berusaha membuatnya teringat padaku.

"Luhan? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendengar namamu. Dan namaku bukan Sehun."

Bertahanlah Luhan. Jangan biarkan air mata ini jatuh di hadapannya. Tubuhku lemas. Dingin. Tak mampu lagi menyentuhnya.

Perlahan salju putih itu menghilang.

Apa ini balasan atas penantianku selama ini?

Ini sangat kejam ...

Oh Tuhan ..

Mengapa Kau menciptakanku untuk mencintainya jika Kau tau akhirnya akan seperti ini?

Mengapa Kau mempertemukanku dengannya?

Jika ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, kumohon bangunkanlah aku.

Jangan biarkan hatiku terus tersakiti.

Tawa meledak dari lelaki yang kukira Sehun ini. Ia sampai memegang perutnya. Aku hanya bingung melihatnya. Kuusapkan tanganku ke pipiku untuk menghilangkan air mataku meskipun masih meninggalkan jejak.

"Kau sama seperti dulu. Mudah dibohongi."

Tawanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa maksudnya? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti . Lelaki itu menuntunku menuju bangku kecil yang tadi kududuki. Dan kami berduapun duduk bersampingan.

"Kau pikir aku akan melupakanmu? Begitu tegakah aku padamu? Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu begitu saja? Eummmm, tapi aktingku bagus 'kan?"

Senyum muncul di wajahku. Hatiku kini berubah menjadi pelangi dengan berbagai warna yang sangat indah. Mataharipun berseri. Kini petir dan mendung itu pun hilang ditelan bumi.

"Oh ya. Lelaki yang mengajakmu berbica di bis tadi itu adalah aku."

"Benarkah? Kukira hanya halusinasiku saja."

"Ohh .. Ternyata kau benar-benar merindukanku."

"Bagaimana tidak. Kau pergi begitu saja. Sama sekali tak meninggalkan dan memberiku alasannya."

"Maaf."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku disini ?"

"Kalau bukan tempat ini tempat mana lagi yang akan kau kunjungi ?"

Sehun mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari sakunya.

"Apa itu ?" Ku dekatkan wajahku ke _handphone_nya. Kulihat di layar tersebut sebuah SMS.

To : ByunBaek

From : Sehun Thehun

"Baek, disampingku ada lelaki maniss sekali .. entah siapa namanya... benar-benar manis .. sangat manis. Bahkan manisnya melebihi dirimu =) kekekeke =D .. Dia sedang membaca novel."

07.22 p.m - April 12, 2012.

"Ini bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama."

"Jangan berbohong."

"Aku tak berbohong. Kau pikir aku ini seperti Alice Cullen yang bisa melihat masa depan. Lalu aku menuliskan ini dan kuubah tanggalnya begitu?"

Aku tak menjawab. Kulihat ia memasukkan _handphone_nya kedalam saku pakaiannya.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajahku tentunya. Ia memejamkan matanya yang juga membuatku refleks menutup mataku ...

Dan ..

Terjadilah sesuatu yang terjadi.

Our second kiss. Tepat saat dia kembali. Dengan salju yang juga kembali datang setelah beberapa menit terhenti.

Dia memelukku. Tidak ada yang berubah darinya. Pelukannya juga masih hangat.

Untung saja. Pengunjung taman sudah tak ada. Hanya tinggal kami berdua. Oh Sehun dan Lu Han.

.

Seseorang meninggalkanmu bukan berarti ia tak mencintaimu lagi. Positive Thinking ...

END =)

TERIMA KASIH=) THANK YOU=) !


End file.
